


lifting silver linings from the dark

by laurenswriting



Series: pieces of us [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprising Each Other, They love each other y'all, knowing each other well, the boys being soft being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: and it’s nervous energy flowing out of lucas tonight, eliott knows, no fear-cracked knuckles or anxiety-bitten lips in sight.or: dual surprises on date night
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: pieces of us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671781
Kudos: 64





	lifting silver linings from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i'm back with another lil ficlet!!
> 
> title is from ["just saying" - eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvziMIxJm2I) and also has v little to do with the fic but i love that lyric so here we are 
> 
> hope you enjoy this soft lil bit of fluff :)

It’s their weekly date night and Lucas can’t sit still, it seems, bouncing on his heels as he cooks dinner, jiggling his leg up and down once they finally sit to eat, taking sips of water with hands shaking ever so slightly. Eliott takes it in stride, chalks it up to the big essay Lucas has due in a few days, or the missed call from his father two nights prior. Really, he has plenty to be worried or nervous about that can't be soothed by Eliott's presence alone (and it’s nervous energy flowing out of Lucas tonight, Eliott knows, no fear-cracked knuckles or anxiety-bitten lips in sight). 

So Eliott contents himself in letting Lucas ride it out and share his nerves with him on his own time, when he’s ready. (Lucas has extended the same courtesy to him many, many times over, and Eliott’s more than happy to return the favor.) He sits quietly at the table and lets Lucas ramble in between bites of pasta and garlic bread, only offering the most innocuous of comments to keep the rapid, lopsided conversation going. Dinner is delicious and, as always, he makes sure to compliment Lucas for his efforts, but where there is usually a satisfied blush, tonight there is only a quick smile before he digs into the cupboard to find them something for dessert. 

Which. That’s odd. Because that’s not nervous Lucas, that’s anxious Lucas. Anxious Lucas avoids, he covers up. 

Carefully, Eliott reaches into a separate cupboard for the fancy bakery cookies he had bought the other day as a surprise, knowing they’re Lucas’ favorites. “Movie night treat?” he suggests, holding the surprise out to Lucas, and as soon as he catches a glimpse of the cookies, all of Lucas’ anxieties disappear from his furrowed brow. 

“When did you get these?” he asks with an excited giggle, grabbing the bag from Eliott to inspect the contents. 

“Made a little detour on the way home from work.” 

Lucas lets out another surprised laugh, lets it get a little louder when he sees Eliott’s smug smile (what can he say? He knows his boy). 

“Thank you,” Lucas mutters, pecking Eliott on the lips before going to the fridge. “I’ll grab the drinks if you set up the movie?” 

Eliott ducks down to steal another kiss, then another, before whispering, “My pleasure,” and heading over to the couch. 

And they start the movie and they eat the cookies and they cuddle up together but somehow Lucas is still jittery, switching positions and constantly checking his phone for something. They get half an hour in before Eliott breaks. 

“Lucas?” Eliott starts, shifting around so that he can face his boyfriend. “Are you —”

“Movie night isn’t date night,” Lucas blurts out, eyes wide and a little on edge. 

_Huh?_ “What are you talking about?”

With a smile slowly blooming across his face, Lucas dashes into their bedroom, and Eliott can hear him rumbling around in the dresser drawers before coming back into the room and launching himself onto the couch. 

“This is our date night,” he announces, shoving a piece of paper in Eliott’s face. Slowly, he peels the sheet from Lucas' grip and scans it, looking over dates and payment confirmations and — 

“You got us Borgore tickets? For tonight?” Eliott looks up from the tickets in disbelief to see Lucas nod so fast he’s worried his neck will snap. “When? They’ve been sold out for months!” 

“I got them the day they went on sale,” Lucas answers, and Eliott feels his jaw drop even further. “I figured they would sell out quick but you were at work that morning, so I went on the site during my lecture and bought them and —” 

Eliott cuts him off with a hard kiss, not caring if the tickets wrinkle as he pulls Lucas into his lap to keep him close until they’re both gasping for breath. 

“Thank you,” he sighs into the space between their lips. “Thank you so much, Lucas; I love you, I —” 

And it’s Lucas’ turn to interrupt Eliott with chapped lips on his, but he keeps it softer this time, easier, every ounce of love poured into this one touch. 

“Happy date night,” Lucas whispers, pressing a kiss to Eliott’s cheek. “Now let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are v much welcome :) 
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) and the ficpost is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/612977630886739968/pls-bless-us-queen)


End file.
